


Aesthetic ; Esthétique

by MsArtheart



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Aesthetic ; Esthétique, Ciano ; Magenta, F/F, Post-Canon, it's me mourning ma spy babes ;-;, no beta reader sorry ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsArtheart/pseuds/MsArtheart
Summary: Aesthetic; Noun: Philosophie du beau en général et en art. Esthétique; Synonym: Lorraine Broughton and Delphine Lasalle in essence. Twoshot.





	1. Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Alt. Title: Ciano ; Magenta.
> 
> Playlist [not in order]: Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way, Mylène Farmer - Je Te Rends Ton Amour, Chico Buarque e Elis Regina - Noite dos mascarados, Lady Gaga - Do What U Want, , Indeep - Last Night A DJ Saved My Life, Pitty - Memórias, The Chemical Brothers - Swoon, Cyndi Lauper -Time After Time, Kavinsky – Nightcall & Odd Look (feat. The Weeknd) [FUCKING LYRICS! My FEEEEEEELS], ThePrimeThanatos and NewRetroWave YT channel [mostly to have a trip in new wave ], 'Til Tuesday -Voices Carry [until I got sick of it haha ], the entire Atomic Blonde movie OST and so on.
> 
> Enjoy~ [Hush hush… Keep it down now… Voices Carry…]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorraine's Pov.

**..::::: Aesthetic :::::..**

 

 **E** ver since I first land my feet on Tempelhof Airport, I knew it. I knew it all.

I knew the rules. I'm a bloody veteran.

I knew I would be spied by anyone.

I knew I was being stalked by a little girl all this time.

 

_**A** nd yet..._

 

 **B** erlin was so cold- -

And she was so naive- -

I just couldn't- -

I didn't want to- -

 

 **I**  didn't resist her. I didn't shove her away. Instead I let her in.

I let myself sink in her touch. We devoured each other like ferals.

Our moans aloud sounded like a well composed arrange.

Holding her in my arms and petting her hair felt like home…

 

_… **M** y fragile moment of peace. Ease. Escapism._

 

 **I** n the end I lost it all. It's so bitterly ironic.

Even if I knew our absolute end I still broke our god forsaken spy rules.

Just as Percival said aloud every bloody time:

It was just about a game.

 

 **I**  trusted her, even if I'd been told not to.

"Trust no one". In fact, I trusted no one.

Only her. Delphine was my comfort zone.

My regalia.

 

_**M** y lover…_

 

 **O** n our first encounter, Delphine claims she saved me.

She ordered Stoney on Ice on the second.

I said "You pay attention."

She said "I look for pleasure in the details"

 

_**S** he took attention on the details a little too much._

 

Nowadays I only drink Stoli like a mad woman.

Sigh… I wish I had the time to save her from this life…

Even visiting Paris I couldn't get away from my grief...

I miss her so…

 

 **D** elphine indeed has paid her debt.

Berlin Wall Fell. No need for any Spy activity from now on.

With the Queen's blessing, now I can have **_my_** life back.

Once provided by a hell of a price.

 

 **T** o the coldest city all over the world,

_Cheers._

* * *


	2. Esthétique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine's Pov.

**..::::: Esthétique :::::..**

 

 **I**  was an energetic fresher in this spying thing.

I only joined this madness because of a  _stupide_  debt.

I had my chance to say no and get out the fast as I could.

I could have used my photographer skills to do something better, not war.

 

_**A** nd yet…_

 

 **B** erlin was so  _debile froid_ \- -

And she was so  _chaud_ \- -

I was so- -

I just couldn't- -

 

 **I**  didn't want to miss this opportunity.

 _Oui_ , I just wouldn't  _pardon_  myself if I lose this opportunity.

I saw her only in photos at the time.

I never thought Lorraine Broughton would be so  _irrésistible et étourdissant_   in person.

 

 **I**  easily gave myself to her, flesh and blood.

If only my heart wasn't beating so fast I could think about a better disguise.

Something more profitable than "a poet, a rockstar". I wasn't a teenager anymore after all.

At least that worked.

 

 **A** nd the kisses.  _Par le ciel_ , the kisses...

I did it pretty well. I didn't hesitate to kiss her… I was really eager to kiss her actually.

I preyed her. I lured her to my honeytrap with no shame.

I did bite my lips in anticipation. I wanted us alone more than ever.

 

_Then she pointed to me my own gun._

 

 **S** he once told me that none of her relationships were real.

"They are just a means to an end."

Instead of asking her if  ** _our_  **relationship weren't real at all,

I told her something I noticed along the days we stayed together:

 

" _ **W** hen you tell the truth, you look different. Your eyes change."_

She thanked me. She was flattered. C _omplètement enchantée._

She thought it was better not do that again.

She was afraid of getting killed because of the truth in her eyes.

 

_**B** ut that…_

 

 **O** nly I could see her own blatant truth.

Her gentle caresses told me more than she wanted to show.

_Douleur. Désir. Désespoir._

Her sadness, her desire, her despair.

 

 **I**  wish I could help her more than I already did. I wish I could have that power.

I wish we had the chance to bring that DAMNED WALL down together.

I wish we could have more time to spend side by side…

Under the sheets… Sharing a drink… Loving each other…

 

 **I** n the end all I could do was give her intel.

Words and photos and  _chaleur_.

I was a French Spy.

_I paid my debt._

 

_**Q** ui sème le vent recolte la tempête._

 

**_Fin~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Qui sème le vent recolte la tempête" Means: "They that sow the wind, shall reap the whirlwind."
> 
> (yep, I love to use gratuitous foreign languages on my works haha sorry :x )
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Gosh, Atomic Blonde is my cinematographic dreams coming true!
> 
> My favorite DLC from GTA Vice City! SZ
> 
> Yet some people (a bunch of people really) hate Atomic Blonde because it is a Bond-esque Action movie with a female as the main character; the "few drama and MUCH action" kind of movie. THE THING IS, being so "cold-blooded", "unfeeling", "cruel" and yadda yadda yadda IS the main feature of both Atomic Blonde and The Coldest City Graphic Novel. The nihilism in there is so clear that it almost loses its meaning.
> 
> Even with all the objectives arranged, each spy there was well aware that everything could be lost with a finger slap. They knew that at some point or at a very unlucky stumble they could die. I loved how this aspect was not romanticized or misrepresented in Atomic Blonde. They all knew what they were doing and they were not afraid of the consequences.
> 
> Oh, as the title suggests, Atomic Blonde is 100% aesthetic and I l-o-v-e-d it. For real, I loved it! Gosh, Lorraine's peripheral vision between Delphine's glass and the camera, the Cyan and Magenta color above them… Delphine LURING Lorraine to that corridor illuminated in red– .DANG! I just could not tell who I was most attracted for: if it was to the blonde fatale Lorraine Broughton or by the exciting Charlie's-Angel-to-be Delphine Lasalle. MAAAAN, If I were the one in both point of views I would be d-e-a-d-. Totally melted…
> 
> Another striking aspect of Atomic Blonde… The soundtrack! Perfect setlist! Every song there was impeccably picked up, especially the "theme song" for Delphine and Lorraine … If you listen to 'Til Tuesday - Voices Carry and read the lyrics you may feel the emotional and strong connection between them. This particular song tells us all the unspoken details of their relationship.
> 
> Delphine's death was really cliché (Bury Your Gays trope I'm looking at you) in the cinematographic version, yes, but in the Graphic Novel it makes sense and even if I'm still in mourning for Delphine I will praise the director and all the staff involved in Atomic Blonde for remaining loyal to the original work while giving a new course and a "truly shinny happy 80's" version of The Coldest City.
> 
> Now the most important thing…. NO heteronormativity and NO machism YAS! /o/
> 
> I mean, the -female- main character didn't have sex/ended up with the -male- "villain". Percival did hit Lorraine a lot yet she didn't fall for him plus he was never forceful towards her, he wasn't a total jerk trying so hard to get inside her pants. Lorraine was a independent woman FOR REAL, she just did what she needed to without asking help or being imposed to have a male help just because she was a woman. Or a weak/inferior woman. She got help because she is a fucking spy and spying requires a vast contact list, spying is about gathering information, right? And it was good to see that we didn't get a -mostly male- character saying absurd things like "You only reached your status because you are a pretty woman", "Say, they made it easy for you, right?", "You can't/ you're not allowed to do this, you are a woman!" among other atrocities that we qualified and professionalised women in our designed field area have to endure almost always only because we are what? Women.
> 
> Anyway, better I stop my fangirling right now or else my end notes become endless! Haha
> 
> (280917) ; (300917)
> 
> PS: PT-BR version: fanfiction(.)net/s/12700887/1/Ciano-Magenta


End file.
